I'm Back
by It's a Wolf Thinga
Summary: When Rose comes back for Adrian
1. I'm Back

I'm back! Adrian's POV

I sat in my room wishing that Rose where her. I couldn't wait till she came back because she promised when she left that when she came back she'd give me a chance.

"Adrian!" Lissa yelled from outside my door. "Are you done being depressed?"

"Why do you care, Lissa?" I asked taking a sip of my vodka.

"You're going to be so happy about it! Just come out of this room and see for yourself, Adrian!" She thrilled.

"Fine but this better be good and worth it, Lissa," grabbed my bottle of vodka and got up from the chair I was sitting on and stumbled my way to the door.

"Dang Adrian is this what you've been doing since I left?" I knew that voice but I couldn't say who it was off the top off my head but it dang was it beautiful and dang did I miss it.

"Adrian, are you going to look up at all and see who it is and who's come back to see you?" Lissa asked.

"Adrian I did promise I would come back now didn't I?" Rose? Rose came back. My head jerked up at that sentence.

* * *

Pleas let me know if you want me to continue on this story. and if so review! it will help me decide if I want to write more stories like this or on this story. I need three reviews from three different people! Thank you!

Love,

Magen


	2. Rose's Tall

Rose's tall

Rose's POV

"So did you kill him?" Jess asked.

"Yeah," my eyes clouding up with tears.

"Rose, are you crying?" Adrian asked.

"Wow, Rose crying I would've never thought that I would see this happen. Where's a video camera when you need it," Jess said.

"She's been through a lot, Jess. How would you feel watching your best friend die and killing the people that killed him and then knowing that the love of your life was turned?" Adrian said sticking up for me.

"I. . .I. . . ."Jess heisted and left the room.

"Rose?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah Adrian?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?"

"Kill him in the first place? Why didn't you let him live?"

"Because, he and I had made a promise to each other that if one of use where ever turned that we'd kill the other one because we never wanted to be like that. He'd also told me that when you're turned your nothing like yourself anymore and if you are then you're barley are." I told him.


	3. Not Wanting To Go

Not wanting to go

Rose's POV

"Adrian, I'm still not sure if I want to be your guardian. It would be weird. Still feeling close to Lissa and all. And then not being able to be her guardian," I said to Adrian.

"I know but Rose, if you go off I'm afraid I'll never see you again. That worries me."

"Let me think about it, Adrian."

"Okay," he said squeezing my hand tightly in his. Knowing the rumors were going around again about me an Adrian didn't help things either. Lissa had forgiven me for leaving her.

"Well, I'm going to go see Eddie," I told Adrian.

"Can I come?" Adrian didn't want to leave my side since I've gotten back. I think it was because he was afraid that I'd be gone the next time he sees me or something like that.

"No, you need to get ready for the double date tonight with Christian and Lissa. I'll see you in an hour. I promise."

"Rosa," he whined.

"What, Adrian?" I asked in a calm voice which surprised me and him both.

"I don't want to go on a double date I just want to go on a date with you and only you!"

"We will but Christian and Lissa asked us if we wanted to go and I didn't want to be rude or anything so I said yes. And now we have to go."

"Well if he doesn't want to go you could've told me, Rose," Lissa said from behind me.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean for you to hear all of that."

"It's fine but if you two want to do it some other time that's just fine with me and Adrian."

"Thank you Lissa," Adrian said pulling me to his hip and kissing the top of it.


	4. First Date

First Date

Adrian's POV

I knocked on the door.

"Hey, Adrian," Rose said. She was beautiful, she wore a short, tight red dress.

"Hey, Rosa! You ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I ever will be."

"You don't want to do this do you?"

"No, Adrian I do but I just don't know how I want this to end."

"Well let's deal with that later."

"Okay, Let's go then."

Rose's POV

I still can't believe I'm doing this. But I did promise him that I'd give him a chance when I got back so now I am. And so far he was making a big deal out of it.

"No Adrian. I don't want the soup." I said again.

"But you like Soup."

"And I though you liked blood," laughed at my own joke.

"I do but because we're out at dinner I thought that I'd have something else. Is that so wrong?"

"No, I'm just surprised is all."

"Well would you pick something I'm getting hungry."

"Well if you're in such a hurry why don't we just leave? And then you can have blood," I was pissed and I just didn't have time to deal with his rudeness right now.

Since I'd gotten back I'd not spent one minute alone with Lissa and it was getting to be that I would never get time to myself ever again with Adrian. The queen was on me again. And that wasn't helping either of us. I know that Lissa loves Christian and Christian loves her. And Adrian likes Lissa as a friend but not a girlfriend. He likes me that way and the queen does not get that It's not me it's him.

But the queen just will have to deal with whomever her nephew marries.

"Rose, are you okay?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine let's just go."


	5. Date Part 2

Date Part 2

Rose's POV

"No, I want to spend the night with you," he said.

"But you don't seem like you do!"

"Well I do!"

"Okay, let's try this again."

"Okay."

Adrian's POV

I loved her but she was getting a little bitchy. I wanted to take her on a nice romantic dinner. I even took it to my hands and made request to have the whole restont to our selves.

And she just goes and starts getting mad at me. I just don't get her.

But it's not her fault she came back to keep good on her promise.

"Rose, if you don't want to keep doing this you don't have to you gave me a chance and that's all I wanted. And that was the promise," I said.

"Adrian, I know this is going to be hard but really I don't think that I could ignore you anymore," I was stunned by her words and the way she said them. Her voice was so romantic and soft.

We sat down at the table.


	6. Confessions

Confessions

Adrian's POV

The way she eats is just so beautiful. I've never seen anything more beautiful than her in my whole life. She wasn't talking at all. For the past hour she hasn't said anything. Is she mad at me? If so what did I do to make her mad at me?

"Rose, talk to me," I pleaded.

"Adrian, I love you." Did she mean it?

I don't think she meant it but I'll take it.

Rose's POV

Did I just say what I think I just said? Did I mean it? I don't even know and I was the one who said it.

"Did you mean it?" Adrian asked.

"Yes," I said though I know that I didn't really mean it but for him to make him happy I would go along and say yes just for him.

But he better not think about even trying one think about trying anything on me.

**I need you to review telling me if you want them to kiss while there still at dinner in the next chapter or if I should wait till they are on the way home or if I should wait till they are on Rose's dorm door step? Please review and let me know.**


	7. The kiss

Rose's POV

We were on are way back to my dorm when Adrian asked me, "Rose I don't want this night to end with me leaving you on your door step."

What the hell was he talking about? Did he want to have sex with me? If so why so soon? I didn't want to have his kid just yet. And second Lissa would hate me forever if I told her I had sex with Adrian.

Well, I know that she's had sex before I did and I'm the sluty like one.

"Adrian I don't know if that's a good idea."

"What's so wrong about it? You love me don't you?"

"Yes, I love you but the idea of having sex with you is just troubling."

"No, I don't want to have sex with you, Rose." A wave of relief swept though me.

"Oh, then what do you want to do?"

"Just stop asking questions and find out. Please Rose?" He begged.

I couldn't resit this face. "Fine!" I said.

I felt his hands grab my waist and pull me to him. His lips touched mine. I felt like I was flying. I hadn't felt this way since the last night I was with Demitri.


	8. Bitchy Girl

Adrain's POV

We finally got to the dorms. I was happy that she 'agreed' to come.

Not that I did anything. Okay maybe I did. But that doesn't change the fact that I do love her. I've loved her since the first day I met her. I knew from that day on that I would always love her. And that she was completely different from all the rest.

Everyone should now that. Dimitri knew that. But he still went a got himself killed just to save her and the rest of us. I never thought I'd say this but I really do thank him for what he did. And not just because it gave me the chance to have Rose but for keeping me safe and not dieing. Not that with spirits I couldn't keep myself safe but it's just nice to know that he cares.

"Are we going to go in?" She asked in a bitchy tone.

"Yeah," I said.

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for?" she was back to her old self again.

"I love it when you all bitchy," I told her.

"Yeah whatever lets just get in there. I'm cold."

"I still am glad that you came back."

Rose's POV

When we finally got in the fuckin' dorm I turned to Adrain and said, "A blenket would be nice, thank you."

I was happy to keep up this bitchy act if it made him happy. Mainly because this night couldn't get any worse. I wish that I could've just stayed in my dorm all night. Not that I don't like Adrain or anything but truly I couldn't take with being with him this long. The little meetings we have in the courtyard, those I don't mind at all. But the long periods of time like this one really can get on a persons nerves.

"Here," he said grabbing the most confortable looking one. He held it up and i walking backwards into the blanket. He rapped it around me keeping his arms around me when he was done I straggled to get away but he just laughed at my little hopeless straggles.

I decided to turn around and look at him in the eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful," Adrain said staring in to them.

"I've been told that."

"You also have your mothers eyes."

"I've been told that too."

"Have you ever been told that you are nothing like your mother in your bitchy ways?" He asked it like he was prod of thinking of it.

"Nope but thanks for letting me know I'm a smart ass. I'm prod of it too." I said.

"Do you have to be so bitchy around everyone. Even with the one you love? I don't recall you being this way around Dimitri when he was still alive."

"That's true I wasn't but that was because he was the first guy I loved." A weird feeling crawled into my tummy remembering what had happened the night before all the stogio's attacked.

"Doesn't mean you can't love again, Roza." He said the name just like Dimitri had said it.

I looked away not wanting to look at him anymore.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah," I told him the truth. It's not like I could hide it. Like Dimitri used to say your not a good lair. I've been told that a lot in my long life.

"It'll be okay. You just need time. Everyone does after killing someone."

"I know but it's been two months and I'm still thinking about him all the time."

"I know," he didn't know! He would never know. Till I died.

"No! No you don't. You will never now." I yelled ripping myself out of his arms.

His eyes widened.

"Rose?"

"Stop saying things that aren't true Adrian!"

"I'm sorry Rose I was just. . . "

"You were just trying to help I know. I'm sorry for freaking out on you. I shouldn't have done that."

He came up to me and kissed me on the cheek and then said, "I think it's time we get you to bed."

"I don't want to go yet."

"Do you want to stay her tonight?" He asked.

"What!? You did just want me to come over her just to have sex with you didn't you?!" I yelled.

* * *

I hope everyone is happier that this chapter is longer and please review letting me know weather I should have Rose spend the night or not.


	9. Vodka

Vodka

Adrian's POV

"Have you gone Mad?" Rose yelled. "YOU JUST WANTED TO GET ME IN BED WITH YOU FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS!"

"No, I meant that you can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch. I sleep on the couch every night anyways." I tried to explain. Hoping that that would help I took a step towards her.

Her long beautiful hair was up in a pony tail like it had been all night. Her eyes where drooping like she was tired. I knew that I would probably end up having to carry her to her room if she didn't say yes. And to that fact I don't think I could carry her all the way across the campus.

"OH, I am tired and I really don't want to be alone another night."

"Okay," I said not knowing what else to say.

Rose's POV

I walked over to the bed and lied down. Tired and unwilling to have to get up again for the rest of the night other then the fact that Lissa and Christian where alone in the church attic was even worse.

Oh great! I'm getting it all ready and it's not even lights out! How the hell am I going to sleep? Even when I was away I had these nightmares. This is so not far. I like having this bond with my best friend but again I hate it when ever she has these strong feelings for Christian, because it's like there my own feelings.

"Rose are you okay?" Adrian asked.

"NO! Lissa is getting it on with Christian again. How the hell do you think I feel?"

"Like shit?" he asked. "Want some vodka?" He asked.

"Hell! Shit! NO!" I yelled. Well if that would help him with keeping the spirits down maybe It'd help me block her out. But I'd also wake up with a really bad headacke. Would I want that?

"Well okay then." He said.

"Wait Adrian I guess I'll try it." He looked shocked. "What a girl can't get drunk once in a while?"

"No, it's just last time you got drunk you didn't handle it that well."

I remember that day very well. "Well I don't care I'm going to too do it no matter what happens just let it take it's coarse."

"Okay," he said grabbing the bottle of vodka that was on the coffee table and handed it to me.

I drank most of what was left before I started to notice that I was beginning not to notice Lissa's strong feelings towards Christian.


	10. Drunk

Before I start the story I'd Like to tell you that two of you were it but one gave me a little more so I went with theirs but there review was

lol yes i like the name Drunk!! haha i think that rose should get drunk and try to do something with adrian... and he gets into it but then he thinks hes takeing advantage of rose.. so then rose smaks him or hurts him.. and then she passes out... the next moring she wakes up and finds out that she hurt adrian and even though she was drunk that he didnt take advantage of her... so yeah... then u can take it from there!!  
with love update soon!  
faint-of-hart

And Thanks again Faint-Of-Hart!

~Magen

Drunk

Rose's POV

So finally I stopped and had pasted out for a while when I finally woke up which was about an hour later Adrian was in the chair next to the bed with his head on the bed.

"Adrian?" I asked?

He didn't respond. I was scared out of my mind. Was he alive? Was he hurt? Was he okay?

But finally he moved his head and rubbed his eyes and looked up at me. "Hey sleeping beauty." he said.

"Hey, drunky."

"I'm not the only one."

"true," I said wondering why I had such a bad headache.

I grabbed the bottle of vodka by my bed well, the new bottle that Adrian had open after I had finished off the other one. And I drank some more. I didn't want anything to mess up this night.

"I decided on something." I told him.

"And what's that?" he asked climbing onto the bed. I didn't mind it just made my plan easier.

"This," I said pulling him on top of me and kissing him.

He seemed into it. So I put my hands up his shirt and pulled his shirt off.

When he kissed my neck I got this funny feeling. I wanted him to drink my blood. "Drink it!" I ordered him.

"But, Rose." He said.

"But nothing just do it! I want you to."

He drank it made me feel whole again. Like I hadn't gone about a year ago and killed my love of my life three months ago.

When he finished I kissed his lips that still had the taste of blood on them.

I held him tight to me and his hands rested on my lower back.

I wanted to make love to him. I wanted him.

But he wouldn't do anything.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing I just don't think we should do this tonight." He said.

"Why not?"

"We're both drunk."

"that never stop you from trying to get me in bed before." I told him.

"I never wanted to get you in bed. Not till you were ready."

"I'm ready now!" I yelled at him.

"No, your just saying that because you're drunk." He told me.

"Well can we at less stay in this bed tonight?"

"Sure."

"Don't leave me."

* * *

What do you all think? I finally got this out. Here you all go and review telling me what should happen next. and it will be the same as this one.


	11. Morning Sleepy Face

No One helped me this time so there is no one at the top.

Rose's POV

Waking up the next morning with Adrian's arm around my waist made me feel save. I knew nothing happened. But truly I wish that something had.

I turned around and looked at Adrian who was still sleeping. I could feel his deep breaths.

I could lay there all day and just look at him. But soon he started to move and his eyes flutter open.

"Hey sleepy head." I said to him.

"How long have you been up for?"

"Not that long."

"Oh, you have to get to class." he said.

"No, I don't remember I dropped out. I still haven't gotten my new classes and I might not even finish school."

"You, Have to."

"No I don't. Not when I have all I want right in front of me."

"NO! ROSE I won't let you."

"You can't make me do anything I don't want to do."

"Yes I can."

"NO! Adrian I'm done with school and that's that."

"Fine Rose but don't come to me when Lissa is mad at you."

"Why would she . . . ." I just remember. "Omygod." Lissa I got sleep last night without being woken up. This was the first night in over two years.

"Guess what Adrian?!" I yelled.

"What?" he said kissing me on the forehead.

"I got to sleep tonight."

"I know you did."

I didn't say anything.

"What are we going to do today?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know. We could go see a movie or we could just stay like this all day. Or do something that I wanted to do last night?" I said with hope.

"No! Rose that's not going to happen just because Dimitri did it with you doesn't mean that I'm going to do the same as him."

"I wasn't expecting you to be the same. I was just hoping the we could step it up a little."

"What do you mean by a little?" he asked.

I wondered what he would do if I just showed him. It's worth the shot. "this is what I mean by a little."

I got on top of him. and kissed his neck and ran my hands up and down his chest. I could feel him lose his breath. I could tell that he wanted more of my blood. "Drink it. I know you want to. And I want you to." I told him.

His teeth dug into my neck. I felt great.

When he was done I kissed him. The taste of my blood still on his lips made me feel great too.

"I love you, Adrian."

"I love you, too, Rose."

That wasn't all I wanted to step it up a little. I made it even harder for him to breath by putting my hands under his shirt and running my hands up and down his chest. I kissed him again.

He kissed me back. It felt like nothing could break this moment.

"ROSE! ADRIAN!" Lissa called I ignored her and kept kissing Adrian.

Adrian didn't even notice that someone was banning on the door and I barely noticed until Christian picked the lock and let themselves in. When a person is ignoring you don't you think they have a good reason for it.

"THAT IS SO NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SEE," Christian yelled.

"Weren't you supposed to do that last night when you two were drunk?" Lissa asked.

We still ignored them.

I could feel the frustration building inside of Lissa. It made me bite Adrian's lip.

"Owww." Adrian said.

"Sorry," Thanks a lot Lissa.

"What do you guys want?" I asked rolling over off Adrian unwillingly.

"I just wanted to know if you're coming with us?"

"Were are you going?"

"Shopping."

"No, I'm going to stay here."

Lissa's POV

We left there room.

"Somethings really gotten to her," Christian said.

"Yeah," I agree.

I couldn't say what it was but it sure was something.

Adrian's POV

Once they left Rose climbed back on top of me and started running her hands up and down my chest again.

I really wanted to do some things to her. But I couldn't. I knew That we weren't ready. Well, I was but she wasn't.

"Where were we?" She asked kissing me again and again.

I was going to have to stop this soon. If we did this all day, tonight she was going to want to step it up a lot more and I wasn't going to do it!

"Rose, I'm going to get dressed." I said.

"Don't get up and don't leave me," She whispered in my ear.

Dang she had so much control over me. I didn't want to get out of bed now. But I was going to have to anyways.

"I'm going to get dressed and then we're going back to your dorm and your going to get dressed and then we can come back here." I told her. A smile spread across her face. I was happy that I didn't make her mad or anything.

* * *

Okay I'm going to update it again today I think so just wait and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I finish something for my friend xKMIx.


	12. Blood

This chapter is going to change the rating of this story I wasn't planing on it to go this far but well everyone want's it to so I had to change it M

Blood

Rose's POV

Adrian quickly changed and then we went to my dorm.

"Wait right there." I told Adrian and I grabbed some jeans and a tight but comfortable shirt. I know that I was going to get what I want one way or another tonight.

I don't care what it takes but I thought that maybe I could get it earlier.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Yep." He took my hand and twined his figures with mine.

We walked hand in hand back to his dorm.

I couldn't believe that I was really that horny. But what a girl want's a girl gets. Right?

Well we're about to find out.

As soon as we were back in his dorm I kissed him. and happily pulled him to the bed and throw him onto it. And jumped up on top of him.

"WTF!" He yelled.

"Shhh." I hushed him and kissed him. Then I bite his ear playfully. I knew I was getting somewhere because I got him to put his hands under my shirt and they rested on my breasts.

I gasped at first. But I liked it. I kissed him again but his time on the collar bone. He started to figit with my bra strap.

I was really getting some where. Again what a girl wants a girl gets.

I pulled his shirt off and he pulled my shirt off and finally got my bra off.

I kissed his chest. When I felt a pain in my neck. He was drinking my blood again. I started to feel weak.

"Adrian," I moaned. I miss understood the moan he sucked more harder. "Stop!" I moaned as loud as I could.

I rolled over to the other side of the bed. "Rose?" Adrian asked.

"Get Lissa!"

"She's shopping with Christian."

"I don't care! I need her!"

"Okay!"


	13. Lissa

Lissa

Adrian's POV

I had to get Lissa. I was afraid that Rose was going to die on me and I didn't want that. I'd do anything in my power to stop that from happening.

"Lissa!" I yelled when I finally found her at the food court at the mall with Christian.

"What, Adrian I thought you were with Rose," she said.

"No, Well I was till she told me to go get you. She's not dead yet but she needs you right now."

"What happened?" Christian asked. "Wait I don't want to know."

We finally made it back to my dorm where Rose was up and moving around cleaning up.

"Oh, hey guys what are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"We came here because you told Adrian to come and get us because you were half dead on his bed."

"Well you're to late." Rose told use walking to my side.

"Well, sorry I just had really bad blood lose." She told us.

"Well, we're going to leave you two, to what ever it was you were doing before." Lissa said.

"Thanks," I said. "And sorry. I was scared shitless."

"It's fine." they said and walked out the dorm door.

Rose's POV

I walked over to him. "Hey, Smexy (it is something that me and my friend made up)"

"Hey, why did you do that if you knew that you were going to be okay?"

"I knew that you didn't want to do it."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, you didn't want to have sex that's as far as I wanted to go without making you mad and feel like an idiot for taking advantage of me." I told him.

"Rose?" he said pulling me to him tightly.

"Huh?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. He stared into my eyes for a second or two and then bent down and kissed my lips.

"I love you, and if you really want to I will." he told me.

A wash of relief filled inside me. He was really going to? I can't believe it.

* * *

Okay guys I want to know if you want the next chapter from Adrian's POV or Rose's POV? Please review and let me know. and if you liked the update Review. It's that green button. So press it and tell me. Thanks,

Magen.


	14. Sex

i love adrian. so much. and i use smexy all the time! its such a fun word. do  
you know the language of shmaa? anyways!please keep up the good work!

I got this review from Refigerator-burn just thought I'd reply to you No I do not know the language Shmaa. Sorry

~Magen

And again I thank Fant-Of-Hart for helping me.

~Magen

Sex

Rose's POV

Adrian tossed me onto the bed and jumped up on top of me. My heart reasing with exsitment. I really wanted to do this but at the same time I didn't.

Not sure what I was going to do I just played along.

I rolled him over so that I was on top of him I couldn't believe this was really going to happen.

I soon felt his hands go up my shirt. He pulled it off. I started to unbutton his shirt in between kisses. When I finally got that off everything became a bluer.

When it was over i lyed there right next to him glad that it was over. I know I've done it before and all but I'm just glad to have it over with. I do love Adrian. It's just it wasn't as great as Dimitri. Dimitri seemed so in control and to know what he was doing. And Adrian well he did but he was willing to let me do what ever I wanted to.

I still was glad that it was with him and not anyone else.

"Hey?" I heard someone's voice at the door.

I looked up to find Lissa standing there.

"What are you doing?" Adrian yelled. "Can't we have just a little time on our own?"

"Yeah sure I was just coming to let Rose know that someone left you a gift at you're dorm door full of stuff."

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I had to.


	15. The gift

The Gift

Rose's POV

"Who is it from?" I asked Lissa.

"I think it was that dude. . . what's his name?"

"Jesse?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, I think that's who it was." Lissa said.

"Did he tell you what it was?"

"No, he just said it was some stuff."

"Okay. Thanks Lissa." I said.

She took the clue and left. I didn't say anything and neither did Adrian.

Finally when i started to get hungry I got off the bed. Adrian was asleep again. I got dressed. And walked to my dorm.

Sitting right outside my dorm door was a nicely rapped box with a big bow on top.

I grabbed the card that was sitting on top of the box and read it.

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm sorry for all the mean things I've done to you and Lissa lately. But would you please meet me some where? If so meet me right behind the cafeteria._

It read.

What was Jesse trying to do say he was sorry? I guess he was and what a sweet way to try.

I decided to go find out what he wanted. But before I went I went inside my dorm room and opened the box. Inside was bunch of scented candles and soaps.

I finally got cleaned up and went to the cafeteria to find out what Jesse wanted.

* * *

Sorry it's short again but I didn't want to put the next part in here.


	16. I Want To Kill Adrian

I Want To Kill Adrian

Jesse's POV

I sat outside waiting and eating my dinner. I hope she got the message. I wasn't all that sure that lissa that stupid spirit user would really let Rose Know that I left a gift for her. Or if she'd try to throw it away.

"Why am I doing this? It could all just be another why of his to try to get Lissa into his little club of his." I heard her beautiful voice.

I turned my head slowly to look at her. She stood there whispering things to herself not noticing I was sittling here.

Her long brown hair was blowing in the slit breeze. She was wearing a nice red top. And for the first time ever I could swear she was wearing a dark black miny skirt. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. WOW! Had she dressed up just to see me?

"Where the fuck is he? I knew this was just to get me away from Adrian!" she yelled.

She was with Adrian?! What the hell!

"Rose? Are you okay?" I asked.

"There you are~ Where have you been?"

"Here?"

"You've been here the whole, fucking time?" I knew she was pissed.

"Yeah, I thought you knew," we were both quiet we both just listened to the night.

As we sat there staring up at the nightt sky I was thinking about how much I wanted to kill Adrian. Though now I know how Adrian felt when Rose rejected him because she was in love with Dimitri.

* * *

Short again I knew I wrote this in language because I had a little time before class was over and I was bored. I just couldn't think of anything else.

P.S. I need some help with some ideas. I'm out. And I don't know what should happen between Jesse and Rose and if Jesse should try to kill Adrian but then Rose finds out and kills Jesse. if you think that's a good idea review and let me know! Love you all!

~Magen

Again thanks Fant-Of-Hart for keeping me going on updating this story. I'm glad that you like it so much. I might just make another story that makes this story contue but just into a new story. But love lots.

~Magen. And hope you like the update.


	17. He Will Die

He Will Die

Rose's POV

"Well I'm going to go." I said and walked away. UGH what was up with Jessie now?

I didn't like him and he knew that. He was such a bitch.

"You seem mad," Adrian said.

"I am!"

"Why?"

"Jessie."

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he's just beginning to piss me off. He sent me a gift and then told me to meet him behind the dinning hall for dinner."

"He shouldn't be a problem soon." Adrian said.

"Adrian please killing isn't the answer. I'll deal with him later. I just want to get some sleep."

"Okay, come here." Adrian said.

I walked over and climbed into the bed next to him. He put his arms around me. I felt safe and warm in his arms. I was happy yet once again to be back with Adrian.

I hoped that he didn't hurt Jessie and that Jessie wont hurt him. I care to much about him for him to leave. Not sure why I care if Adrian hurt Jessie I wasn't sure. But I think it was because I didn't want Adrian to get hurt in the prosses of protecting me. I wish he wouldn't try to. I'm the one that should be protecting him not him protecting me. UGH!

I sighed and closed my eyes hoping the day would just end. But it didn't. Just as I was about asleep someone knocked on the door.

Adrian sighed and looked at me. I nodded. The person knocked again. I sighed and got up and answered the door.

There he stood. . . .


	18. News

News.

I've been really busy lately with school and family things but I also have writes block and I have a lot of other stories I work on I know I write in the one and Rose's Life more then any of the others but I just want everyone to know that I'm not just forgetting to update. Or anything like that. I also have a lot of homework that I've been getting. And I know I'm always there to reply on your stories right then and there. but lately I haven't I will soon. I need help on this story too. And I'm think about making a story that continues this one about Rose and Adrian and they're life together. And that Rose becomes Lissa's garden and all that stuff. And then ends up having to go on leave because she get's pregnant with Adrian's kid? Let me know what you think?

Love,

Vampire Freak At Hear-AKA-Magen


	19. Sorry it's over

Sorry guys but I think I'm done with this one. But if you want to know what happens after Adrian Killed Jessie then Read Kids. It's the story that comes after I'm Back. I love you all for enjoying this story. And I thought that I'd continue with a another story. And It's another Rose and Adrian story. I hope you all enjoy the next story. And I will love all that review that story. I've gotten three or four chapters up on that story. And I think that's all. I know you all would like me to finish this this story but I don't know how to put my thoughts into words and I'm to much into my story Kids that I can't finish this one. But the chapters are longer in that one. And Rose gets pulled into Lissa's head a little more. And there is a possibility that Rose might be pregnant. But you will have to read to find out more. I hope you like this one and the next one.

Love,

Magen


End file.
